


宝贝宝贝（番外）

by Zken



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zken/pseuds/Zken
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 7





	宝贝宝贝（番外）

刚到家段宜恩就被林在范压在门上猛亲，男人含着他的嘴唇轻轻喊着他的名字，段宜恩还没来得及回应就被男人搂着大腿抱了起来。  
“哥哥……”  
林在范一路把小孩抱到卧室，随后整个人伏在他身上。  
俩人抱在一起亲了一会儿，就在段宜恩以为要进行下一步时，男人忽然起身。  
“你明天要上课，今天就不弄你。”林在范低头吻了一下他的额头，“睡觉吧。”  
刚想起身去冲个冷水澡，袖子却一把被人拉住了。  
“哥哥……”他听到小孩说，“没关系的，我答应你了……”  
“而且明天第一节是活动课，我们老师调课了，我可以请假的……”  
话还没说完段宜恩就被男人扑倒在床上。  
“这可是你说的。”林在范一下一下啃咬着他的脸颊。

“第一次？我会温柔一点......”  
段宜恩咬了一下他的嘴唇，赌气地说不是第一次，让他直接来就行了。  
林在范笑着亲他，说闹什么别扭呢。  
“我是不是第一次你还不知道吗？”段宜恩炸毛，“问什么......嗯......”  
男人的手探进他的T恤，不断抚摸着他腰间的敏感区，渐渐向下面移动。  
“我当然知道，我就是想......别躲宝宝......想确定一下，你现在不管人还是第一次，都是我的。”  
段宜恩拽着男人的手腕，把脸埋进他的脖颈，闷哼了一声。  
“先让你舒服舒服好不好？”林在范的手开始动作，段宜恩的呻吟越来越快，没一会儿就交代了。  
“这么快啊～”男人探到床头拿纸巾，段宜恩红着脸躲进被子里不肯看他。  
林在范扒拉开被子凑到小孩耳边吹气，说别躲，让哥哥看看，结果小家伙不知道是害羞还是怎么样，紧抓着被子盖在脸上，死活不松手。  
“宝宝，别憋坏了。”林在范还是心疼了，上前去抓他的手腕，“不好意思就不做了，我们睡觉。”  
不知道是哪句刺激到了小孩，段宜恩猛的掀开被子，脸蛋红的要滴血。  
“来吧。”他慢慢直起身子凑到林在范跟前，舔了一下男人的嘴唇。“因为是哥哥碰我，所以我才......”  
男人看着他水亮亮的眼睛，感觉全身的血液都冲着下身某个地方涌去。他拉起小孩的手，轻轻的带到自己的腰带上。  
“像刚才哥哥帮你那样，帮帮哥哥好不好？”  
小孩眼角红红，呼吸有些急促，但却听话极了，笨手笨脚的解着男人的腰带，林在范把他抱到身上坐着，一遍一遍的吻着他的脸颊。结果小手刚碰上包裹在内裤里的欲望时，林在范就呼吸一滞。  
“学着哥哥刚才那样，你......嘶......轻点宝贝。”林在范慢慢引导着他，手也不老实的像小孩身后探去。  
润滑剂一直被男人放在床头，因为是第一次所以他挤了很多在手上，但还是没有起到多大作用，小孩太紧了，过了好久才进去三根，容量却好像已经到了极限。  
段宜恩趴在林在范的肩膀上，身体里的异物感让他不自觉的收缩着后面，不断的大口喘息。  
林在范扶着小孩的背慢慢的倒在床上，手指稍微动了一下，却引得段宜恩发出一声诱人的轻哼。  
“哥哥......”  
“这里吗？”男人戳了戳那块小地方，小孩的呻吟也开始越来越急促。  
“比想象的要好找呢......”  
段宜恩抱着男人的肩膀，半眯着眼睛，呆呆地看着天花板，不断地叫着哥哥。  
林在范抬手理了理小孩的刘海，认真的看着他因为自己的手指而呼吸不稳的样子。  
果然，段宜恩对林在范的吸引力，是让人想象不到的。  
林在范倾身咬上小孩的嘴唇，段宜恩让他有点发狂，情不自禁的展现出了肉食动物的本能。  
这个诱人的小家伙，只能是他的，别人最好不要摸，不要碰，不要和他说话，甚至不要看。  
林在范觉得自己疯了，可怕的占有欲侵蚀着他的大脑和神经，男人抽出手指，换上自己的东西抵在那个小小的入口。  
“宝宝，准备好了吗？”林在范喘着粗气，凑到小孩的耳边问他。  
段宜恩感受到了男人的坚挺，身体微不可见的抖了一下，那个好大，他还是怕，于是小孩搂着男人的脖子，软着声音说：“我好怕疼......”  
不自觉的撒娇与依赖让林在范的那点儿大男子主义心理得到了满足，他侧头亲了亲小孩的脸颊，跟他说不怕，哥哥轻轻的。  
“可是好大......”  
没有一个男人受的了自己的心上人这么说自己，这个时候再能忍住林在范觉得自己明天就可以剃头出家了。  
他搂住段宜恩的腰，慢慢将自己推了进去。  
就算已经经过充分的润滑，段宜恩还是抵不住这么大个东西送进自己的身体。  
“哥......林在范......你个......你个骗子......啊......你说过会轻轻的呜呜呜呜呜......”小孩的声音带了哭腔，眼睛里泛着水光，看的林在范心里痒痒的。  
“宝宝，乖......”男人从来没有在床上这么温柔的对待过别人，但段宜恩总是那个特殊的存在，小孩不自觉的撒娇就能让他妥协迁就，更何况是带了哭腔的求饶。  
“不疼，一会就好了。”男人不断的亲吻着他，一只手探向小孩的下面轻轻揉搓。“放松好不好？”  
段宜恩搂着林在范的脖子，抬腿圈上男人的腰，听话的放松身体。  
他的宝贝实在是太紧了，全进去用了好久的时间，林在范含着小孩的嘴唇，轻声说宝宝，我们合在一起了。  
段宜恩耳朵发烫，眼里还含着因为疼痛而弄出来的眼泪，稍微一眨眼能掉下来几滴。  
林在范怜爱的吻着他，慢慢开始抽送。  
在擦过某个小地方时，怀里的小孩呻吟就开始变调了，声音软软糯糯，小穴不断地收缩，把自己含的越来越紧。男孩所有的一切都给了林在范不小的刺激。  
“宝宝，多喊几声我听听......”男人说话间舔上小孩的脖子，下面抽插的速度越来越快，惹得段宜恩话都说不成，只能嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，倒是随了林在范的愿。  
随着两个人慢慢进入状态，林在范搂着香香软软的小孩，看着他漂亮的小脸和泛红的眼角，藏在身体里的小恶魔开始悄悄作祟。  
男人直起身来抽出自己，将还没反应过来的小孩翻了个身，从身后狠狠的进去。  
段宜恩全程都被动的被男人摆布，林在范进的好深，硬挺擦过敏感点时他就彻底软了腰，整个人跪趴在床上。  
“要......要到了......哥哥......抱抱我，哥哥......”  
段宜恩说话都带着哭腔，离开了男人的怀抱让他很没有安全感，身体上却是舒服又欢愉，两种情绪的碰撞让他觉得自己快要精分了。  
“哥哥......啊......抱抱我，求你......”  
身后的男人扶着他的腰，速度却慢了下来，抵在那块让段宜恩欲仙欲死的地方慢慢碾磨，嗓音低沉。  
“说点好听的，哥哥就抱你。”  
“你......”段宜恩有一刻觉得自己可能会死在林在范的床上，习惯了快速抽插的小穴现在却被男人的硬挺抵在最要命的地方小幅度碾磨，痒意开始蔓延，小孩终于屈服于欲望，哭着说哥哥动一动。  
“说点好听的。”其实男人也忍得好累，他对小孩的迷恋程度远远超于自己所想，段宜恩的一举一动在他眼里都能造成致命的诱惑，现在身下的人被欺负成这个样子，林在范甚至也想要妥协于欲望直接痛快一点。  
“哥哥......我爱你哥哥......你动一动，恩恩想舒服......抱抱恩恩吧......我想亲你呜呜呜呜......”段宜恩头脑混乱，只能服从于本能把自己的真实所想全都一股脑倒出来。“别欺负我了呜呜呜呜......我想抱你......”  
“在范......哥哥......老公......”  
男人再也忍不住了，弯腰把男孩抱进怀里，啃咬着他的脖颈。  
段宜恩终于进入了熟悉又温暖的怀抱，整个人都放松了下来，小手向下探去，紧紧的抓着林在范的手腕，说出口的话被男人顶的支离破碎。  
“哥哥......你......亲亲我......”段宜恩朝后伸手，男人顺从的凑过去，亲吻着他的脸颊。  
“哥哥在这，哥哥一直都在......”林在范被小孩夹的舒服极了，嘴上也开始欠，“再叫一遍，刚才喊我什么？”  
段宜恩把头埋在枕头里，呻吟声越来越大。  
“哥哥......要到了，哥哥......”  
“不是哥哥。”林在范握住小孩的东西，使坏的堵住出口。  
“老公......老公......嗯......求你了老公......”段宜恩要哭了，说出口的话来不及经过大脑就钻进了空气，听的身后男人满足极了。  
段宜恩出来的时候甚至觉得自己有几秒钟是无意识的，整个人都脱力的趴在床上喘气。  
“宝宝。”男人把自己抽出来，将小孩抱进怀里，让他坐在自己腿上，然后慢慢的把东西送进去，“老公还没射呢。”

俩人第一次做就做的天翻地覆。段宜恩被林在范抱着从床上干到床下，到了最后小孩的嗓子都哭哑了男人才舍得收手。  
没办法，他的宝贝实在是太甜了。  
段宜恩趴在林在范的怀里，缓了一会之后生气的骂了男人几句，疲惫和困意就席卷了全身，眼皮都开始往下掉。  
“林在范是个......流氓......”段宜恩睡着之前，嘴里还在念叨。  
男人抬手拨开小孩有些挡眼的刘海，把他圈进怀里轻轻拍打着他的肩膀，温柔的看着快要睡着的小家伙。  
“对。”林在范低头亲了亲小孩的额头，“我是这个世界上最爱你的流氓。”  
“晚安，我的宝贝。”  
“我永远都陪着你。”


End file.
